


Please Stop Crying Because I Can’t Handle

by Liepe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash, Tsukishima being awkward, Yamaguchi being sad, a fanfic no one asked for but that I wrote anyways, i cant tag, i think, there's one swear word in this, this is just pure self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liepe/pseuds/Liepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima has never been good at comforting people. So when he finds a crying Yamaguchi in an empty stairwell, he understandable feels painfully awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stop Crying Because I Can’t Handle

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write a fic where Tsukishima tries to make Yamaguchi feel better, so this is all completely self-indulgent. Enjoy!

Tsukishima Kei was very bad when it came to comforting people.

He didn’t know if an awkward pat on the shoulder was enough or if it will make everything worse, if the person wanted to be left alone or have someone there. Were there any magical words that could stop a person from crying? ‘There, there’? ‘The world isn’t ending’? ‘Please calm the fuck down because this is too awkward for me to handle’?

Whatever they were Tsukishima was never taught them. This leaves him feeling highly inadequate when he finds Yamaguchi huddled in a hardly used stairwell at school, sobbing not so quietly into his pulled up knees.

Tsukishima had half a mind to just turn around and leave. It didn’t seem that Yamaguchi realised he was there and maybe he actually did want to be left alone, God knew Tsukishima did when he’s feeling particularly miserable.

Unfortunately his legs refused to budge and he’s rather stuck there, in the empty stairwell, feeling so painful awkward he wished he never came looking for Yamaguchi after school.

But Yamaguchi didn’t meet him at the gates one of the rare days where they don’t have volleyball practice. Tsukishima had a niggly feeling the whole day that something was off with Yamaguchi when he arrived late this morning with a pathetic reason for being so. He briefly hoped whatever was bothering him stopped as the day wore on but it seems instead it festered.

Tsukishima gave a quiet ‘Tsk’, annoyed at himself and the situation in front of him before settling himself beside Yamaguchi. This finally alerts him to Tsukishima’s presence and he hesitantly lifts his head.

“Tsuki?”

The nickname comes out weak and wet sounding, Yamaguchi blinking damp eyelashes at Tsukishima as the tears kept coming. Tsukishima wonders if it’s rude to tell a crying person to shut up and decided that even for him it was a bit uncalled for.

Tsukishima looked away from Yamaguchi’s miserable face, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He was surprised when his one hand makes contact with his phone and he feels slight relief wash over him as an idea takes over.

Carefully, Tsukishima brings his hands out of his pockets and takes off his trusty Somy headphones that were securely enclosed around his neck and as gently as he could, places them over Yamaguchi’s head. Yamaguchi looks at Tsukishima in surprise, red eyes wide and questioning.

“Tsuki?”

This one was less pathetic, filled with more confusion than sadness but still wet sounding. Tsukishima feels absolutely no remorse when he says a rather bland “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

Taking the phone and stubbornly ignoring Yamaguchi’s imploring face, he scrolls through his music library until he reaches something titled ‘Yamaguchi’s Super Awesome Playlist’ where one lazy Sunday Yamaguchi went through all his music, happily adding his favourite songs to the playlist. Tsukishima left him to it, frowning deeply at his friend’s bad taste in music, years of friendship having done nothing to educate him, and briefly wondering how those songs ended up on his phone in the first place.

Tsukishima selects the first song and makes sure the playlist is on shuffle since Yamaguchi seems to like the random choices of songs when listening to music, another thing Tsukishima disagrees strongly with him on.

“Oh,” Yamaguchi says softly as the first notes of a God awful pop-song start to play, him smiling softly and before Tsukishima knew it he was humming along to the catchy lyrics, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt. Tsukishima briefly regretted doing this as the volume was loud enough for him to hear the tone-deaf singer but didn’t regret it enough to do anything.

He leaned back against the step, closed his eyes and lets what has now turned into Yamaguchi’s quiet singing wash over him.


End file.
